Trouble
by Kavbj
Summary: Causing trouble was easy… for an Abbey kid. Causing trouble in the Abbey was easy… if you were a Blitzkrieg Boy. ONESHOT


**Just a lil something-something I threw together when the idea came to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trouble**

_Causing trouble was easy… for an Abbey kid. Causing trouble in the Abbey was easy… if you were a Blitzkrieg Boy._

Boris eyed Kai suspiciously as he watched Group 115 run through their morning training warm up. The brat was being very unbrat-like and it had Boris worried, dare he admit it. Kai could not get through a day without being rebellious, desperate for his grandfather's attention. Not that Boris minded. The kid could have his fun; he would pay later when Boris, Lord Voltaire and the guards had _their_ fun.

As the boys completed their final lap of the room, Kai pulled a face at Boris when he passed his mentor. He swivelled on one foot nimbly to dodge the angry punch thrown at his head. Ah, today was going to be fun. Boris was already suspicious… and angry. He fell out of formation and walked up to Boris, who pulled a face of pure disgust.

"What?" Boris snapped, unfolding his arms.

Kai grinned like the fucking Cheshire cat himself. "Permission to speak, Sir?"

Knowing he would later regret it, Boris slowly nodded yes. "But be warned runt, this had better be worth my time."

"Oh it is," Kai assured him. For a seven year old, he was rather sly. "You, Sir, need to get a life." He knew the statement wasn't that bold but what he was about to do was… he poked his tongue out, flipped Boris the birdie then turned around and mooned him.

Kai quickly pulled his pants up and fell into a forward roll, feeling his hair move as Boris's kick went over his head. Before he could run, both of Boris' hands wrapped around his throat and pulled him back. Kai stiffened. Boris was real mad this time; he hadn't expected him to get this angry this quickly… he wasn't even done yet! The others had better be quick.

Smirking and saluting the other boys triumphantly, Kai stumbled to keep up with the man dragging him along by his hair as he was pulled from the room.

* * *

Kai choked back his cry as the whip came down on his back once again. Panting, he wondered what was taking the others so long. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and if their idea went according to plan, and he was _unconscious_… well he doubted Boris was carrying him out.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the fire alarm went off. Boris froze, arm held over his shoulder, ready to come around in another hit. "What the fuck is going on here?"

There was someone banging against the door and someone yelled, "Sir! Sir! There's a fire down on level four! It's spreading rapidly!"

Boris cursed and dropped the whip. Hesitating, he quickly released Kai from his bindings, and the kid fell from the wall to land on the floor with a muffled groan.

"Hurry up," he snapped at the child. He couldn't leave Voltaire's very own grandson behind, but he wasn't going to bloody carry the child out himself. He threw the door open and entered the corridor, where boys of all ages were already heading for the exits.

As soon as Boris was out of sight, Spencer and Bryan ran into the room. Bryan slammed the door shut and leant his body weight against it, making sure no one could get in. Spencer helped Kai to stand and limp over to the door. Slinging Kai's other arm over his shoulder, Bryan opened the door again and they were off.

They weren't too far from the exit when they heard Tala and Ian approaching, yelling their names. Tala took Spencer's place, saving Spencer from leaning down and Kai stretching up. On the count of three, he and Bryan swung Kai's body forward, much to the boy's surprise. His legs swung up and Tala and Bryan each caught one with their spare hands. Now carrying Kai, they ran outside and into the snow.

Ian glimpsed back at the building and smirked. Flames licked the far side and smoke swirled higher and higher into the sky. Boys were running everywhere, not really knowing what to do. Unlike 'normal schools' the Abbey hadn't really done any sort of fire drill before. Heck even the guards –trained to be calm, strict, collected and downright scary… and violent- were panicking.

Just as planned, the five boys used this to their advantage and escaped. It wasn't until hours later that anyone noticed them missing. Voltaire was ramped, and by then the boys were miles away… well until next week anyway.

**Ah... I had fun with this one...**

**Bye**

**Kavbj**


End file.
